


Joven Soñador.

by puzzleshipping



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleshipping/pseuds/puzzleshipping
Summary: Yuri escucha sobre que en una playa de Rusia se puede ver una Sirena y si logras sacarle una foto te ganas un millón de dólares, por lo que decide ir a comprobarlo.





	Joven Soñador.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos y gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia!
> 
> Sin duda, la pareja favorita de muchos es el Viktor x Yuuri. Me incluyo entre esas personas. Al igual que una de mis favoritas es el JJ x Yurio, me encanta uwur
> 
> Espero que les guste. Y si hay errores, por favor háganlos saber uwur

—¿Realmente viniste a visitarme?— Yurio se sorprendió al ver a su amigo de igual nombre frente a él. Este encuentro no era nada que estuvieran planeando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el pelinegro simplemente le soltó que iría a verlo y que lo esperara en el aeropuerto. ¿La razón? El rubio todavía no la sabía— ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás que te trae a Rusia?

—Un millón de dólares.

—¿Disculpa?— el rubio lo miro incrédulo. ¿Qué tonterías estaba diciendo este tipo? Vale, que eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y solo se habían visto a través de la webcam, pero Yurio no solía soportar las estupideces que decía su amigo japonés— ¿Estás loco o qué?

—No, escucha— Yuri le devolvió la mirada— Dicen que en una playa llamada "Sochi" hay una sirena y quien consiga una foto, obtendrá un millón de dólares— el pelinegro estaba tan nervioso que hacía gestos raros con la mano, moviéndolas de un lado a otro.

Yurio quería golpearlo. —¿Me estás jodiendo, cierto? ¿Cómo te puedes creer semejante estupidez? Es algo obvio que las Sirenas no existen en el mundo real.

—¡B-bueno! ¡Eso no es lo que se dice en línea!— sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, casi tirándolo y se lo puso en la cara— ¿L-lo v-ves?

—Idioteces— Yurio aparto el teléfono de su cara sin mirar nada— Entonces, ¿lo único que viniste es para ir a esa playa?— el cuestionado asintió lentamente. El rubio se tocó la frente, suspirando fuertemente— Está bien, te llevare. Mi abuelo nos está esperando afuera, vamos.

El pelinegro sonrió, mostrando su bonita sonrisa y siguió al rubio. Saludo al abuelo del joven con timidez, causándole una risa al hombre mayor. Durante el trayecto a la playa, Yurio le contó a su abuelo un poco más sobre Yuri. Como era que se habían conocido en un foro donde se habla sobre el patinaje artístico y que al parecer ellos tenían al mismo patinador favorito.

—Nunca entenderé las nuevas tecnologías— el abuelo respondió con sinceridad. Eso causo una risita en el chico con lentes— ¿Qué te trae a Rusia, chico?

—O-oh, b-bueno— al instante se puso nervioso, no era para nada bueno hablando con otras personas— S-sirenas, señor.

—¿Sirenas?— cuestiono el anciano— Recuerdo que cuando mi Yuratchka era un pequeño, le encantaban los cuentos sobre Sirenas y hasta se vistió de una. ¿Crees querer ver las fotos que le tome?

—¡A-abuelo, que cosas estas diciendo!— el rubio gritó, muy avergonzado y observo a su amigo. Él no se estaba riendo ni nada parecido, solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que se calmara. Yurio recordó porque era su amigo y porque estaba enamorado de él. Le devolvió la sonrisa con bastante timidez para ser él. Cuando su amigo le dijo que venía a Rusia, pensó que sería para verlo a él. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente que sería para ver unas estúpidas Sirenas.

Se sintió un poco decepcionado al escuchar la verdad, pero, tampoco era como si Yuri le iba a saltar en los brazos diciéndole que lo ama.

—Llegamos— el abuelo anuncio, apagando el auto— Los vendré a recoger más tarde. Pásenla bien.

—¿Está bien que deje mis maletas en el auto?— Yuri le preguntó al rubio.

—Sí, ¿te quedaras con nosotros, cierto?

—Claro que lo hará— interrumpió el anciano— Cualquier amigo de Yuratchka es bienvenido en nuestro hogar.

—Sí, gracias abuelo— dijo el rubio y con la mirada le dijo que se fuera. El anciano logro comprender y le guiño un ojo, antes de encender el motor nuevamente y ponerse en marcha. Yurio pensaba que este era un gran escenario romántico para estar los dos solos, ya que casi sería el atardecer. ¿Y qué podría ser mejor que verlo con la persona que te gusta? Ahogo un gritito y se aclaró la garganta para luego ver a su compañero— ¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar a buscar? Por lo que veo, hay bastante gente en la playa. ¿Será por tu famosa sirena?

—Puede ser— Yuri empezó a caminar y tomo la cámara que llevaba colgada en el cuello entre sus manos— Pero yo seré quien la encuentre primero.

—Claro— contestó su amigo con sarcasmo. Rápidamente llegaron a donde estaban las otras personas, más que nada había turistas. Y a decir verdad, no parecía que buscaran a la supuesta Sirena— Creo que no son tu competencia, seguramente ellos no saben de la recompensa o no están tan idiotas como tú para venir aquí por semejante estupidez.

—Oh, tus palabras duelen— Yuri fingió golpearse el corazón y le saco una carcajada al rubio— ¿Lo ves? ¡Luces mejor cuando sonríes!

Yurio iba a contestar algo, pero fue interrumpido por alguien más.

—¿Pero qué pasa con esas ropas para venir a la playa?— era un tipo moreno y alto, con varios tatuajes en su cuerpo. Llevaba un bañador extremadamente corto y apretado, con la bandera de Canadá impregnada por todos lados. Ambos Yuris voltearon a verlo, uno más confundido que el otro. La atención del moreno se centró en el rubio— Hola, preciosa. Nunca te había visto por aquí— tomo su mano y la beso. Yuri dio dos pasos atrás, sabía que Yurio iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Soy hombre, imbécil— le quitó la mano con rudeza.

El moreno sonrió. —¡Eso me viene mejor!

—¿Estás loco o qué?— Yurio le contestó entre dientes. Ese tipo sonreía de una manera muy descarada, parecía que no le importaba nada. Eso hacía querer estallar a Yurio, pero no lo iba a hacer. Al menos no frente a Yuri.

—Yurio— Yuri le toco el hombro— Yo iré a buscar un poco cerca de aquellas rocas, ¿te parece bien? Puedes quedarte con tu amigo— se fue antes de que el rubio pudiera responder algo. ¡Su plan de intentar ver el atardecer junto a él había fallado totalmente! También había pensado que era una excelente oportunidad para declararse, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo.

—Escúchame, maldito— el más bajo hablo con furia en sus palabras— Me arruinaste la mejor oportunidad que podía haber tenido en mi vida. Te voy a matar.

—Hmmm, interesante— respondió, con una sonrisa— Quiero ver que lo intentes, precioso.

Yurio apretó su puño. ¿Por qué Yuri lo había dejado con este idiota?

—Vamos, te invito a tomar algo— le guiño un ojo.

—Agh, está bien— contestó de mala gana. Solo era para esperar a que regresara Yuri, ¿cierto? No era como que los increíbles músculos de este tipo lo habían conquistado, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?

 

—Esta roca es demasiado alta— Yuri menciono, con un poco de miedo. Pero según internet, la Sirena aparecía por esta zona. Se sentó, tratando de buscar un lugar cómodo en esa roca, pero al parecer no lo había. Saco su teléfono y reviso nuevamente la "guía" para encontrar a la supuesta Sirena. No llevar ropa llamativa, ni nada que brillara demasiado. Tampoco hablar demasiado, ya que eso podría espantarla. Y finalmente, tomar la foto lo más rápido que fuera posible. Ya que si la viste una vez, no podrás volver a verla durante toda tu vida— Algo exagerado— murmuro, tratando de que la Sirena no lo escuchara.

El sol comenzó a ponerse y Yuri observo la hermosa escena, tratando de tomar una foto con su cámara. Enfoco el lente un par de veces y finalmente oprimió el botón. Un poco de agua lo salpico y lo primero que hizo fue subir con sus manos la cámara y su teléfono, intentando que no se mojaran. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Unos segundos antes, el mar estaba horriblemente tranquilo.

Sacudió su cabello y limpió sus lentes antes de observar la foto que había tomado.

Oh, ¿qué?

El sol lucía bastante bien, pero había una extraña criatura saltando en la imagen y su sombra quedaba justamente sobre el gran sol. Yuri tragó saliva.

¿Era la sirena? Grande y larga cola, con unas extrañas aletas saliendo de su espalda.

¡Oh, dios! ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Y tan rápido!

Pero, era solo la sombra. ¿Eso bastaba para dar credibilidad? Yuri no se lo pensó dos veces y de un salto bajo de esa roca, muy feliz y dispuesto a encontrar a Yurio para irse a su casa. Solo esperaba que no se haya ido aunque descartaba esa idea, tampoco se había ido tanto tiempo. De pronto, escucho como un grito o mejor dicho un canto horrible resonó en todo el lugar. Después de unos segundos se detuvo, ¿qué demonios había sido eso? No le dio demasiada importancia y siguió caminando.

—Por favor, no lo hagas— una suave voz detuvo el paso de Yuri. Parpadeó un par de veces y pensó que se lo estaba imaginando por la emoción, así que siguió caminando— Por favor.

De acuerdo, estaba seguro de que eso no era su imaginación. Se volteó y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Sire-n-no!— gritó, casi como lo estuvieran torturando. Sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas y la criatura sobre la roca lloro junto con él— ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Tú no lo entenderías— su cola se movió, salpicando un poco de agua en Yuri. Seco sus lágrimas para luego mirarlo con desprecio— ¿Tú también eres un desalmado que solo quiere cazarme?

—Disculpa, ¿de qué hablas?— Yuri caminó lentamente hasta la criatura y notó como tembló un poco— Descuida, no quiero hacerte daño. Solo quiero ser tu amigo.

—Esa recompensa por la que todos vienen a buscarme— hablo, con la voz cortada— Es solo un truco para encontrar evidencias de que existo y luego vendrán a cazarme. No hay salida— sus últimas palabras salieron temblorosas. Yuri no sabía acerca de esto— Por favor, no lo hagas— susurro, realmente parecía triste.

Yuri suspiro, derrotado. —Descuida, no lo haré. Es más, si quieres borro la foto ahora mismo, frente a tus ojos.

—¿Realmente harías eso por mí?— su mirada cambio y sus bellos ojos brillaron. Oh, Yuri no había notado que era demasiado bello— Te lo agradezco mucho, todavía sigo buscando a mi familia pero no puedo salir de esta playa. Siento que ya no me queda mucho tiempo.

—¡N-no digas esas cosas!— Yuri se alarmo— ¿Hay alguna manera en la que puedo ayudarte?

—¿Ayudarme?— lo miro sorprendido— Bueno, hay una manera en la que me puedes ayudar. Pero no creo que te guste demasiado...

—Si es para ayudarte, haré lo que sea— dijo, un poco nervioso.

—Regálame un año de tu vida.

—¿D-disculpa? No creo que eso sea posible.

—Oh, lo es— contestó la criatura— Solo debes darme un beso.

—¿D-DISCULPA?

—Sabía que no estarías de acuerdo— estaba a punto de saltar de vuelta al mar pero Yuri lo detuvo— ¿Aceptas?

—¡B-bueno! ¿Es s-solo un año, cierto? ¿Eso te ayudaría a encontrar a tu familia?— preguntó muy nervioso. Las escamas en su brazo no ayudaban de mucho.

—Sería un tiempo más que suficiente para encontrarlos.

—Entonces, está bien— dijo, pero sabía que se arrepentiría luego. Cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza y apretó sus labios, esperando lo peor. Nunca había besado a nadie antes y menos a una criatura mitológica, pero, ¿qué podía ser peor que esto?

Sintió una suave presión en sus labios.

—Gracias— susurró con esa dulce voz, Yuri sentía que se iba a derretir en cualquier instante— Eres lo mejor con lo que me pude encontrar. Ven a buscarme luego, solo apareceré para ti.

Se escuchó como alguien se tiró al agua y Yuri finalmente abrió sus ojos

Su boca se abrió, estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. Había tenido su primer beso con un Sireno y además, había perdido un año de vida por ayudarlo. Toco sus labios, todavía temblando y dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

—¡VENDRÉ TODOS LOS DÍAS, ESPERAME!— gritó y corrió, con miedo de que volviera a salir del agua. Aunque obviamente, eso no pasaría. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de esa roca, saco su cámara y borro la foto.

 

—No soy un Sireno, soy un Tritón— le dijo, con mucha amabilidad en su voz. Yuri había ido a visitarlo durante varios días seguidos, ganándose el odio de Yurio pero al menos el rubio también parecía divertirse con el nuevo amigo que había hecho en la playa, un moreno canadiense. Ese día, Yuri había llevado una libreta para anotar todas las cosas que pudiera decirle su nuevo amigo.

—Interesante— lo anoto en su libreta y notó la mirada extrañada de Viktor— ¿Qué pasa, Viktor?

—¡Oooooh! ¡Me llamaste por mi nombre!— sonrió muy feliz, haciendo que el pelinegro también sonriera— Y no es nada, solo que me parece extraño que escribas lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿Es para algo importante?

Yuri lo miro. —No mucho, solo que quiero saber más sobre ti y lo anotaré todo aquí.

—Hacía tanto que no veía a un humano tan extraordinario, Yuri— le sonrió— Siento algo por ti... ¿Cómo es que llaman los humanos a este sentimiento?— se detuvo un momento para pensarlo—¿Amor?

—¿C-cómo?— casi se ahoga con su propia saliva— ¡Qué cosas dices, Viktor!

—Hmmm, lo decía totalmente en serio— dijo, un poco molesto.

—¡Lo siento! Es solo que me tomo un poco por sorpresa— dijo, con mucha timidez y rápidamente intento cambiar de tema— ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?

—¿Mi mayor sueño?— se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero después le sonrió— Bueno, quizá te parezca algo tonto pero me encantaría patinar sobre hielo. Pero, como puedes ver— movió su larga y majestuosa cola— No es muy posible que digamos...

—Que coincidencia— menciono el pelinegro y lo anoto en su libreta— Mi amigo Yurio y yo nos conocimos en un foro sobre patinaje artístico. También soñamos con poder patinar.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? Sería como cumplir mi sueño— el Tritón lo miro bastante serio.

—B-bueno, nunca lo he intentado— sus mejillas se sonrojaron— Pero, ¿realmente te gustaría que lo hiciera, Viktor?

—Claro, sé que también es tu sueño— lo tomo de la mano— Deberías intentarlo, no pierdes nada.

Un silencio incomodo se plantó entre ellos, lo único que se podía escuchar eran las olas del mar llegando a la arena. Se miraron directamente a los ojos y Yuri juro que eran los ojos más bellos que había visto. Ese cabello plateado con un brillo hermoso solamente lo hacía más precioso.

Sus labios temblaron y tomo el valor para besarlo de nuevo. ¿Un año de vida menos, eh? No le importaba, simplemente quería sentir aquellos labios nuevamente.

—Yuri, no— susurro la criatura y lo detuvo— No es correcto.

—Por favor— imploro, con los ojos brillosos por el deseo— Solo uno más.

—No es no— contestó fuertemente la criatura, bastante molesto— No es correcto, ya me diste un año de tu vida, con eso es suficiente para mí. ¿Para qué darme otro? No podría aceptarlo, Yuri, no podría.

—Lo siento— respondió, muy apenado— Me deje llevar.

—Está bien, no hay problema— esa suave y amable voz nuevamente. Maldito Viktor, ¿cómo no iba a tener ganas de besarlo si era tan hermoso? Sus ojos no podían procesar tanta perfección. El Tritón volteó a ver el cielo, ya había anochecido— Sera mejor que te vayas, ya es de noche y no quiero te que pase nada.

—Oh, sí. El tiempo paso volando esta vez— Yuri se levantó, sacudiendo la arena residual en sus pantalones— Oye, sé que quizá no estés de acuerdo pero... ¿Te gustaría conocer a mi amigo Yurio? Te prometo que no le dirá a nadie, es un buen tipo.

Viktor lo miro y noto que su tono de voz cambio al hablar de su amigo.

—De acuerdo, si eso te hace feliz, lo haré. Puedes traerlo cuando quieras.

—¡G-genial!— contestó, emocionado— No te preocupes, haré que no diga nada de nada.

—Confío en ti, Yuri. Confío en ti.

Y finalmente regreso al agua.

Yuri observo como su ágil silueta desapareció en las profundidades del océano. Sintió una extraña presión en el pecho al verlo irse, ¿esto era lo que la gente llamaba extrañar a alguien?

 

—Cállate, eres exasperante— Yurio le dijo bastante molesto a su amigo moreno, este soltó una carcajada— ¿Qué? ¿Te parece gracioso?

—Demasiado.

Habían pasado varios días desde el último encuentro entre Yuri y Viktor. Yuri no había podido ir a visitarlo durante tres días debido a que se enfermó por la brisa tan fría del mar. Pero Yurio no había dejado de ir a la playa ni un solo día.

—Vienes a la playa todos los días y sigues tan pálido como siempre, ¿cuál es tu secreto?— Jean o mejor conocido como JJ, preguntó.

—Eso no te importa, maldito— y se sorprendió al ver entrar a Yuri al bar— ¿Yuri? ¿Mi abuelo te trajo? ¿Ya estas mejor?

—Sí, gracias por preocuparte— respondió, en voz baja y observó al moreno— Oh, tú debes ser JJ. Yurio me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

—¿Aaaaah, sí?— preguntó JJ, con cierto aire de superioridad en su voz— Solo admite que me amas, bebé.

—Primero muerto que hacer eso— respondió de forma muy agresiva— ¿Iras a buscar a esa Sirena otra vez?

—Oh, sí— dijo el pelinegro— ¿Crees que algún día puedas ir conmigo?

—Claro, eso me encantaría— el rubio en su interior sabía que solo iría para contemplar el atardecer junto a él— Bueno, suerte el día de hoy. Yo me quedare aquí.

—No te preocupes, yo lo cuidare por ti— Jean paso su brazo por encima del hombro de Yurio y este lo quito con desprecio— Ouch, me lastimas, bebé.

Yuri los ignoro completamente y salió de ahí, caminando hacía su lugar de encuentro recurrente con Viktor. Era una gran roca junto a la costa, que no era para nada cómodo.

Se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar al lugar, ya que escucho unas voces y risas.

—Es increíble como has crecido, Christophe— esa era la voz de Viktor. ¿Estaba hablando con alguien más? ¿Quién era ese tal Christophe? ¿Y por qué estaba jodidamente celoso?— No pensé que te volvería a ver mientras viviera.

—Nunca deje de pensar en ti, Viktor— respondió una voz muy profunda y madura. Yuri sintió algo en su interior— ¿Cuántos años han sido ya desde nuestro último encuentro? ¿Diez? Y no has cambiado nada.

—Tú pareces todo un hombre ahora, pensar que antes eras un simple niño— la suave voz de Viktor soltó una risita— Y dime, ¿ya hiciste tu vida con alguien más?

Oh, Yuri no podía seguir escuchando esto. Se sentía terriblemente mal y no sabía porque. Viktor le había dicho que solo iba a salir para él, entonces, ¿por qué había salido frente a ese tal Christophe? Al parecer, se conocían desde hace un tiempo pero Yuri no quería aceptarlo. No podía.

No podía hacerse la idea de Viktor estando y hablando con alguien más que no fuera él.

Se sentía egoísta pero no podía evitarlo. Adoraba a Viktor y solamente lo quería para él.

Aquellos dos no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, así que solo se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí. No regreso a ver a Viktor durante unos cuantos días.

 

—Vamos, Yurio— jalo de la mano a su amigo rubio mientras corría— Esta es la hora en la que suele aparecer la Sirena.

—Está bien— el rubio estaba jalando la mano de JJ— ¿Seguro que está bien que JJ venga?

—Sí, sí. Da igual— respondió el pelinegro. No había visto a Viktor desde hace un tiempo y estaba desesperado por hacerlo. Desesperado por tocarlo. Desesperado por sentirlo.

Llegaron al lugar de la gran roca, los tres tomando fuertes boconadas de aire por correr. Yuri levantó la mirada y trato de agudizar el oído, todo estaba increíblemente tranquilo. Demasiado.

—Y bueno, ¿cuánto habrá que esperar?— Yurio preguntó, dejándose caer en la arena junto a JJ.

—¡Viktoooooor! ¿Puedes salir? ¡Traje a mis amigos para que te conozcan!— le pelinegro gritó hacía el mar. El "Viktor, ¿puedes salir?" era su forma habitual de llamarlo. Pero esa vez no sucedió absolutamente nada y eso que solamente hacía falta una sola vez para que saliera— ¿Viktor? ¿Estás enojado por qué no había venido a visitarte? Lo siento... No soporte verte con alguien más. Sé que soy una horrible persona, pero crees, ¿crees que podrías perdonarme?

—Yuri, ¿quién carajos es Viktor?— el rubio lo miro mal, su amigo se había vuelto completamente loco.

—Es el Tritón que se aparece aquí. Ya me he encontrado con él varias veces, somos amigos— Yuri respondió, con la voz temblorosa. ¿Dónde estaba Viktor y por qué no salía a recibirlo como siempre?

—Já, buena broma— se levantó el rubio junto al moreno— Lo siento Yuri, pero debemos irnos. El bar tiene barra libre hoy, JJ dijo que intentaría beber todo lo que pudiera así que te dejamos. Luego nos cuentas como te fue.

Y se fueron, dejando a Yuri solo. El pelinegro los vio irse y se sentó sobre la gran roca.

—Viktor, ¿hice algo mal?— susurro, con lágrimas en los ojos— Lo siento tanto...

—Oh, un visitante— Yuri reconoció la voz y volteó al instante, era ese tipo que estaba con Viktor el otro día, Chris— Tú debes ser Yuri, Viktor me hablo sobre ti.

—¿A-ah, sí?— respondió, limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente— ¿Sabes dónde está él?

—Bueno, algunas veces cuando los Tritones sienten mucha tristeza no suelen sentirse del todo bien— respondió Chris, con la voz un poco baja— Y bueno, Viktor estuvo muy triste estos días ya que no habías venido a visitarlo. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero, no?— se detuvo de golpe, dando a entender que le costaba hablar sobre esto.

Oh, no. No era posible.

—¿Viktor esta...

—Sí.

Viktor estaba muerto. Y era su culpa.

—No... no es posible— Yuri tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, dejando caer lágrimas— No...

—Viktor lucía muy feliz cuando me hablo de ti— continúo hablando Chris— Realmente parecía enamorado, nunca lo había visto así— se detuvo al notar que el chico no le estaba prestando atención. Seguía en shock— Lo siento mucho, Yuri. Sé que tú también apreciabas mucho a Viktor y quizá tenías tus razones para no venir por varios días. No es tu culpa, tú no sabías sobre eso.

—P-pero, yo— Yuri no podía hablar— Yo le di un año d-d-de mi vida, ¿c-como es posible?

—Oh, ¿Viktor también te dijo eso a ti?— Chris rio— Es algo que le dice a todos, con la intención de besarlos. A mí también me lo dijo cuando era niño, pero obviamente me di cuenta de que era broma. ¿Realmente te lo creíste?— Chris lo miro, suavemente— Ahora entiendo porque Viktor estaba maravillado contigo, Yuri. Eres un gran chico.

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse. Yuri no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Todo era su culpa. Levanto la mirada y observo el mar, con la esperanza de que Viktor estuviera ahí, pero no lo estaba.

Esta vez, no solo sentía algo en su pecho, sino también en su estómago.

Esta vez no solo lo extrañaba, también se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado.

—Lo siento tanto, Viktor— susurro, con su voz perdiéndose en el fuerte viento— Lo siento... Te amo.

Yuri regresó un par de veces más a ese lugar de la playa. Pensando que todo aquello había sido un simple sueño, pero no lo era. Se encontró varias veces con Chris y se quedaban hablando por horas sobre lo maravilloso que era Viktor, en la mayor parte de los casos, Yuri terminaba llorando.

El pelinegro después de pasar una temporada en Rusia, era hora de regresar a Japón. Estaba en el aeropuerto, con su amigo Yurio y su abuelo despidiéndolo. No negara que esa estadía fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, conoció a una maravillosa criatura que nunca podría olvidar. Ni en su otra vida.

 

—Siento que en mi otra vida me gusto el patinaje artístico— mencionó Yuri Katsuki, mientras hacía los estiramientos junto a mi amigo rubio, Yuri Plisetsky— ¿No suena como algo loco?

—No, yo me siento de la misma manera— contestó el rubio— También siento que conozco al estúpido de JJ desde hace tiempo— rio para él mismo— Por cierto, ¿escuchaste que un tal Viktor Nikiforov, el mejor patinador del mundo, competirá contra nosotros?

—¿De verdad? ¡Lo espero con ganas!— contestó feliz, el pelinegro.

—Mira, es ese tipo.

Yuri levantó la mirada y lo miro. Alto, con cabello plateado y una hermosa sonrisa.

Sintió lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Sorprendido, subió su mano temblorosa hasta su cara, dejando húmedos sus dedos. —¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer <3


End file.
